Yoh
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: YONA POEMS!Written by Chiquita Linda and Yohna!Anna wants to tell Yoh how she feels about him and secretly Yoh wants to tell Anna how he feels to.Who will confess first? And will these 2 end up getting MARRIED?
1. Anna's confession

-This poem is from Anna's point of view of how she feels about Yoh.She wants to tell him that she loves him but she can't.I hope you enjoy it!

Yoh sometimes I wish I could tell you how I feel about you,but I just can't say it what should I do?

Every single time I see you and try to speak,I just can't say the words and my voice becomes weak.

Am I afraid that you'll reject and we won't talk anymore,and that we won't be able to return to the way things were before?

But what if all along you felt the same way,and I was just too stupid to realize that and my chance slipped away?

I can't take this anymore,I have to tell you the truth,that this whole time I was hiding the fact that I had fallen in love with you.

I have to gather up all of my courage and never give up,so that I can do all of this in the name of love.

-Author's note:  
Well that's it.I know that it's kind of short but I ran out of ideas sorry!!I'll try to write better and longer poems soon. I can't wait to post the poem that Yohna wrote!!She's helping me with this poem and she writes really good don't you guys think


	2. Yoh's confession

-Hello everyone!Welcome to the 2nd chapter of Yoh. This poem was written by the fabulous writer: YOHNA!!!So can you please give her the credit when you review this chapter? Thank you so much!!This poem is from Yoh's point of view:

I saw you today and I almost made it  
To tell you my feelings that I was always keeping  
I want you to know how I feel about you  
I want you to know that my love is true...

Sometimes it hurts me that you don't even notice  
But I can't blame you about that cause I don't even show it  
I always spend time around with my friends  
Knowing that you're just there watching us while we rest...

This time I've made up my mind on what to do  
I want to tell you those words, I want to tell you I love you  
I want to show you how I feel and I want you to do too  
And please tell me how you feel whether you love me as I love you...

I will make this day wonderful specially for you  
No matter what you're answer is, I would never force you  
But I do hope you feel the same way that I do  
And now I'll get ready to tell you I love you.

Note:  
Isn't Yohna one of the greatest poets in the world? She did a really great job on this chapter!!!I can't wait to see what she will write next!!Anyways Yohna and I would really appreciate your reviews!! And I hope that you will all join us for the 3rd chapter which I (Chiquita Elena) will write.Until then, LOVE YOU ALL!!BYE!!ADIOS!


	3. Second thoughts

-Well we're back!!!Chiquita Elena here!But we haven't gotten many reviews. Why hasn't anyone reviewed anymore!!! We would really appreciate if everyone started to review this poem again. PWEASE? (puppy dog eyes) Well this is the next poem from Anna's Point of View written by me Chiquita Elena. Enjoy!!

Yoh,

I thought that I was finally ready to tell you that I loved you,  
But because of your recent actions I changed my mind and decided not to.

Lately it's seems as if you've been trying to ignore me,  
Spending all of your free time with your friends and not leaving any of that time for me.

But even so I shouldn't put you up for all of the blame,  
because even though you might not notice it,I do exactly the same.

I usually don't pay attention to any of the things that you do,  
and I usually don't use any of the free time that I have and spend it with you.

But Yoh I just want to get it over with and tell you how I really feel,  
to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you because my love for you is real.

Until I gain the courage to tell you the words; the words that may break us or join us together,  
I won't love anybody, no I won't, even if you don't love me I will love you forever...

Authors Note:  
Sorry that this chapter is soo short!!I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!! I would really like to thank Yohna for coming up with the last line!! Thanx a lot Yohna!!!You really helped me out!I hope that you will all join us for the next chapter of "Yoh" which will be even more interesting! (wink,wink) Until then please review!! LOVE YOU ALL!! Bye!!


	4. Will you marry me?

-Here is the next chapter of "Yoh" written by Yohna!!! I really think that it's great. And I hope that you all do to!

Thump, thump, thump, what is that?  
Thump, thump, thump, just stop thumping like it's the last  
My heart won't stop thumping because it is the night  
That I will ask you the question that in my heart told me right…

I approach you now while you're gazing at the sky  
How I love watching you like this but my throat is now dry  
I know that this might change our whole lives  
But I must ask you now because it's what my heart strive

You're looking at me now and I caught you by surprise  
Cause when I called your name you took a step back  
I'm thinking now if you will think that everything's a lie  
But I'm determined to show you that not everything goes back…

I looked at you're eyes that's shining like jewels  
For you my Anna I will fight a million duels  
I want to ask you now if you would be willing  
To spend you're life with me like what I've been dreaming…

I want you to know that I'm not forcing you  
And I want you to know that everything is true  
I'll give you the time, the time that you need  
Because I love you and I want you to think where this will lead.

Note:  
(wiping tears from eyes) Wow that was sooooo good!!! I really liked it!!! I wonder what Anna is gonna do???? Can't wait!! Hope that you all join us for the next chapter!!!Bye!!


	5. I love you

- Here is the next chapter for "Yoh" from Anna's point view, written by me (Chiquita Elena). Enjoy!!

I sit by my window and stare out at the night sky,  
Asking myself questions and wondering why.

Why can't I tell Yoh that I want to be with him for the rest of my life?  
And that I'm willing to give up anything just to become his wife.

Marriage is a big step, I know, but I can't stand being apart,  
from the person that I care about and truley love in my heart.

But just then I turned and saw you standing by my door,  
with a rose in one hand and a box in the other. What's all of this for?

I take a step back because you caught me completly by surprise,  
My heart began to pound as you called my name and looked into my eyes.

You took my hand in yours and got down on one knee,  
You opened up the box and said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me.

I didn't know what to say at first but it didn't take me long,  
to finally make up my mind and throw myself into your arms.

"Yoh. I love you to."  
"And I really want to spend the rest of my life with you!!"

-Author's Note:  
Aww that was sweet. Anna said yes to Yoh's proposal. (wipes tears from eyes). Isn't that sweet? I can't wait to see what happens next. Now it's up to Yohna to decide what happens next. I'm sure that the next chapter is going to be great!!! Good luck Yohna! (hugs). In the mean time, we would really appreciate your reviews!! Bye!!


	6. The wedding Yoh's POV

- I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. This one was written by Yohna. Since the proposal Yoh and Anna have decided to get married as soon as they can because they can no longer wait. They are deeply in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together. This chapter is from Yoh's Point of View and takes place at their wedding.

Now I'm standing here with all the flowers and excited friends,  
I'm so nervous myself despite of the excitement that blends.  
I wonder if it's the right time, if you'll regret your response  
The response that you've given me the night you made my heart dance...

I wonder if I can give you the life that I promised  
I wonder if the feeling is still there whenever we kissed.  
I see you now walking towards me in a pure white dress  
I can see now and I am sure that I am truly blessed...

When our eyes met and when we smiled,  
I took your hand and all the nervousness died.  
One thing is for sure I would love you definitely,  
With all my heart only for you my Anna, infinitely...

I'll give you my best and love you forever,  
Be there for you always and I will always remember.  
The vow that I made this very special moment,  
I'll take care and love you becasue you are my heaven sent...

Note:  
That was a another great chapter. (tears) I'm sorry. I don't usually cry at weddings. But this was soooo romantic. Great job Yohna!! I will try and add the next chapter soon. Bye!


	7. The Wedding Anna's POV

- Here's the next chapter for Yoh. This one was written by me (Chiquita Elena) and is from Anna's Point of View at the wedding. Enjoy!

The day has finally arrived and my dream has finally come true,  
The precious day when I will finally confess my love and spend the rest of my life with you.

My heart begins to pound as I slowly make my way down the isle,  
But the pounding slowly stops as I look up and see your radiant smile.

I know that I am ready for the moments that lie ahead,  
When I express my truest and deepest emotions to you, fearlessly once again.

When I finally reach the alter, you take my hand in yours,  
And give me the reassuring smile that I have always treasured and adored.

You then begin to recite your vows to me and I can't help but cry,  
When you mention to me how you have always loved and cared about me deep inside.

You continue by saying that you will always be there to protect me,  
And that no matter what happens you will always be by my side and never forget me.

I then take a moment to recite my vows to you,  
The ones that I was ready to say, and yearning to prove.

I want you to know that I will always be by your side,  
So that I can love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life.

You are my angel. The one that has fallen from up above,  
The one that I have been waiting for, to finally show me true love.

Author's Note:  
Hi Everyone!! I'm back!! My internet's working again but it's going really r-e-a-l-l-y slow. So you might have to bear with me when I try to update.I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will finish off the rest of the wedding and show our fans what they have all been waiting for. THE BIG KISS!! I hope that you all join us then. Well I have to go. Love you all!! (HUGS) Bye!!


End file.
